Another Life
by AnimePanic
Summary: What if the Sandaime Hokage never showed Naruto compassion? What would happen? This is his story. RATED M TO BE ON SAFE SIDE
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE  
**

The sound of heavy breathing echoed throughout the war torn base as a young man no older than 20 stumbled against the wall. His right arm dripping of blood while his left clutched a Kunai to ward off any remaining attackers. His once blonde hair was now dyed red with the blood of the poor, unfortunate enemy Genin and Chunin who just happened to be in the base he was ordered to exterminate. His standard ANBU designated uniform was shredded and like his hair soaked red.

Stumbling outside his legs finally gave out as he collapsed against the wall and using what little chakra he had left, He summoned the messenger hawk - who would give his location to the nearest Konoha Shinobi- And promptly passed out.

A/N: Hello people of the Naruto-Verse I hoped you like the prologue of my first story! Chapters will of course be much longer then this, the prolouge is the only thing that is going to be short. Don't forget to comment..

Welp see ya soon everyone- AnimePanic.


	2. Chapter 1: Safe?

A few miles from the base, in another clearing stood a camp containing three Chunin and one porn-obssessed Jounin. Up in the skies the messenger hawk came upon the camp and upon recognising the Jounin's chakra signature, started to circle the camp while letting out squawks in the form of Morse code.

"...-… ...-… ...-… ...-..."

"Ne, Sasuke-kunnn What do you think that hawk is doing?" One pinkette inquired.

Letting out a sigh Sasuke got up from packing up his tent and stared at Sakura with a look of disbelief, as if he would be able to know what's in an animal minds, he's a shinobi for kami's sake not a zoo keeper.

Looking upwards at the hawk his eyebrows furrowed as he recognised the signals it had been letting out, turning to Kakashi's direction he saw the Jounin with a face of pure seriousness something he had only seen a few hours earlier when they had been battling Orochimaru and Kabuto on the wave bridge.

"Sensei, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru finish packing up immediately. I'm needed as reinforcements a few miles out so just follow me after your done" And with that the Jounin sped off leaving only dust in his wake.

"Maaaaa, Troublesome" Shikamaru dragged out but knowing that it was no joke as he himself had seen and recognised the hawk as the messenger hawk that reported to the Hokage and was used to send out messages to other shinobi or ANBU Black Ops.

The smell hit him before he even entered the clearing, despite having known the nature of the mission as he had been informed to go around it on their way back, racing into the clearing he came upon a ghastly sight that sent him back into war times for a few seconds, before snapping out of it and racing over to the fallen ANBU.

He was able to determine with his limited medical ninjutsu's that the shinobi was alive and had only passed out from chakra exsuction and blood loss. He torniqued the arm wound, as it was the only injury still bleeding, and layed the shinobi on the ground as he wrote a message to the Hokage, using Pakkun his dog summon to get it to her ASAP.

The sound of his temporary teammate, Shikamaru, entered his ears as he made sure the Shinobi's identity was still hidden even from his sight.

A blur of pink entered his vision as Sakura ran over to the Shinobi and began to administer quick first aid to his injuries though there was only so much she could do, that eventually she stopped and they both agreed he was fit for travel.

Kakashi informed his makeshift team that the Hokage was waiting for them at the gate and with that they all sped off hoping that their comrade would make it.

Two heavily endowed woman, one more so than the other, stood just inside the gate to Konohagakure no sato, the village hidden in the leaves.

"Lady Tsunade! There nearly here!" Shizune exclaims as soon as she notices the group of shinobi that had reported a near fatality.

"RIGHT! SHIZUNE LETS GO!" The Goddammit Hokage shouts as she rushes to meet them with Shizune on her heels carrying the scroll containing the stretcher.

As they get closer Tsunade reconigses the ANBU operative mask and dread settles on her face as she had personally assigned him the mission despite her reluctance as he had insisted on doing it despite not having enough recovery time from his last exterminating mission just days before.

He was only a rookie yet he was taking so many dangerous missions, well it wasn't like she could stop him, despite being Hokage, as he had special "circumstances" or so Jiraiya had told her.

"Special circumstances my ass" she muttered as they reached the group and transferred him onto the stretcher then hurried to the hospital, with sakura coming along, where he would be treated and deemed if he was fit for duty or not.

I'm in a Hospital.

It was easy to tell he was in a hospital by the sound of the constant beeping, the smell of death though it was overpowered with the scent of bleach or whatever they use, it wasn't like he cared considering it didn't concern him because he would be out of there as soon as he could walk. Unless the staff found out his identity and just kicked him out before he was fit, either way he'd be gone soon.

It wasn't like he needed a hospital, he healed fast thanks to the giant fur-ball in his stomach though he was wondering why he had cut off all Chakra access as soon as the fight finished. He and that fluff ball were going to have a long talk on proper manners to jinchurikis as soon as he figured a way to actually get into his mindset as Kurama had cut off all access.

Sitting up he put his hand on his chin as he contemplated ways to get in.

This was the scene Tsunade walked in on. It angered her that he could look so carefree after nearly losing his life. Cracking her knuckles she 'calmly' walked over to his bed and focusing as much chakra as she could into her knuckles, she hit him out of the windo-

Or so she had envisioned, what she did not expect was him countering her technique with well her technique, a clash of two large chakra signals shocked everyone in the village as villagers ran for cover. A large explosion followed and any nearby were swept away with the overwhelming power of two Kage level Shinobi clashing.

 _ **A/N So here it is the first chapter of 'another life'! Tomorrow its Christmas (At least for me it is) so I'll try upload chapter two if I finish it on time for tomorrow as it is already in the making. Also large Thank you to everyone whose read this so far, I really appreciate it! - AnimePanic .**_

p.s 1,025 words!


	3. Chapter 2: They meet?

**A/N Hey shoutout to my lovely guest reviewer (you know who you are) and my first follower and second of all important a/n at the bottom that will inform you of why I'm late and when im next going to update, well I'll let you get on with reading...**

Following the aftermath of the explosion, many shinobi rushed to the site of the incident. What they saw was not what they had expected. Tsunade was staring at nothing with a look of disbelief, concerned for her masters health shizune ran to Tsunade and gave her a quick diagnostics check yet she could find nothing wrong with her.

A few seconds later, seeming to come to her senses Tsunade shook her head and ordered for the near demolished room to be fixed ASAP as she had patients to deal with and with that she turned on her heel and marched out of the room with no traces of the vulnerability she had experienced just moments ago.

 _Scene change_

Standing sideways outside the hospital wall the man with sun kissed skin spoke as he walked down the wall "maaa, who would've thought that the hokage would be my doctor." The ANBU operative shuddered at going up against such monstrous power" I'm only lucky I shocked her with the henge"

Finally on the ground with his arms crossed behind his head he walked off to give his report to the anbu commander.

Once he had turned in his report he decided to train a bit at training ground 7 as It was the only one that he knew of that didn't have a Genin team attached to it so far.

On the way there he continued to contemplate ideas on how to get into his mind space to give Kurama a good telling off. As he was so deep into his thoughts he didn't realise that he had walked into a practice session against two Genin teams so he was quite shocked when he nearly got his jugular slashed open, he was just lucky he was saved by some Jounin with silver hair.

As he gets up he realises something.

" _Ahh I just saved by the last remaining Hatake how LUCKY AM I!_! ."As he continued to fangirl in his head he didn't realise that his mask nearly fell off just enough for Sakura to remember who he was.

"WHY ARE YOU OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" She screeched at him in a completely non-flattering way " _no wonder that emo kid doesn't date her"_

" _M_ aa, it's none of your business now is it pinky-chan?"

"Well no offence intended ANBU-san but you were injured quite badly" Emo kid spoke up in defence for pinky, no idea why.

"And who are you to speak to me THE GREAT ANBU-SAMA?!"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke for your information, idiot"

"So? Is that meant to mean something?" And with that everyone at the grounds became shell-shocked at his words as nobody dared to talk to him like that. Suddenly a Kunochi with red eyes bursts out laughing which resulted in everyone else laughing well apart from Sasuke himself and pinky who looked like she was going to burst into flames.

Sakura clenched her fists as she channelled chakra into them just like she had been taught and stomping over to the idiot who dared talk down to her Sasuke-kun, she raised her fist and preparing to strike-

Or so she had envisioned instead her opponent grabbed her fist and swung her around into a tree where she slammed against and through to other tree's nearly braking her spine, she was only saved by Kakashi who stopped her momentum by placing himself between her and the tree.

"Oi, she's only a Chunin she didn't mean any harm" Kakashi shouted

"Chunin? You mean that poor excuse for a Kunochi is a Chunin? What is the world coming to, A fangirl is a Chunin? Geez even Genin don't act like that." the man exclaimed

"Who are you anyway? How do you know the Godaimes secret technique?!" Kakashi retorted, laying the unconscious Sakura on the ground before making his way over to the unknown shinobi.

"Me? Can't you see Kakashi I'm Tiger"

"H-how do you know my name?" Kakashi asked bewildered and dare I say even a little worried as he narrowed his sole eye and his hand began making it's way towards his hidden sharingan.

"Now now Kakashi calm your horses or should I say dogs? Would you prefer that?" Tiger replied making Kakashi even more wary of him, "Geez come on any good shinobi can recognise the hair of a hatake clan member and considering your the only one whose a hatake in konoha that you must be Kakashi?"

"W-well yes.." He replied as he lowered his guard in complete embarrassment.

Kurenai and her team were trying to hold in there laughter at how a ANBU completely showed Kakashi up, though in their eyes he completely deserved it as he did need a bit of a dressing down, as having the last Uchiha on his team seemed to have made him even more cocky.

"Thank you Tiger-san for giving Hatake a dressing down, he needed it." Kurenai spoke stepping forward with her hand outstretched towards him.

Grasping her petite hands in his large ones, he thanked her and seeing the sun setting decided to set off but not before badeing the two teams and their instructors farewell.

"Oh, before I go Hinata-sama please send Hiashi-sama my regards." And with that he shunshined to his rodent infested apartment in the red light district.

Walking inside he noticed, his apartment had been broken into again, it seemed teenagers just loved the idea of daring each other to go into the ' _monsters'_ adobe unless it was those older generation adults that tried to catch him off guard to give him what they dubbed was a ' _well deserved beating'._

Well it wasn't like the details mattered, in the end he wasn't here so there was no point in complaining well apart from the fact that it just means they'll be back sooner rather then later.

'Ahhhh, life was hard.' as he slumped on his bare beaten sofa.

 _Hokage tower, south east Konoha_

"THAT DAMN BRAT!" Tsunade yelled as she obliterated her desk as Jiraiya looked on from the window hoping she hadn't noticed him yet as he tried to make a tactical retreat. "Don't you go ANYWHERE Jiraiya I have a bone to pick with you about ' _special circumstances'"_

Not understanding her, the toad sage looked on in amusement that a ' _Damn brat'_ had managed to angered the great Slug princess to this extent, something only he had been able to do apart from Nawaki.

Finally managing to calm down, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya with her arms crossed underneath her chest as Jiraiya looked on in amasement as they grew larger. Noticing his train of thought she glared at him as he finally managed to grasp the ' _severity'_ of the situation.

"Now that I finally have your attention you damn pervert, I want you to tell the me the full story behind Tiger or if that name confuses you how about I make it easier.. Uzumaki Naruto" She smirked as Jiraiya's face paled in realisation.

"W-what do you mean fu-full story Tsu-hime I-i'm not understanding you. I mean w-who's U-Uzumaki N-na-naruto" He stumbled over his words in obvious disary.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Arching one perfect eyebrow she played to his weakness.. Her.

"N-no.." sighing in defeat he gestured for her to take a seat to him as he took one on the couch that occupied the room, her following suit.

"I'm waiting" She spoke, tapping her foot on the ground signifying her impatience.

"It's a long story, think you have time for it?" He asked. Scowling in annoyance she told him to continue.

"Well it all started the night of the Kyuubi Attack..."

 _Naruto's apartment, north west Konoha_

A loud sneeze echoed throughout the apartment as Naruto abruptly sat up from his sofa where he had fallen asleep on earlier that night, trying sense where the noise had come from he expanded his senses, only to realise seconds later that more hateful citizens had breached his house-hold and were searching for him in what seemed to be an alcohol induced stupor.

Resigning himself to his fate, he gave himself up by acting as if he had just woken up, a glass smashed against his head forcing him to the ground, as two men grasped his ankles and dragged him out of his apartment and up to the rooftop where a stake layed in wait.

Shocked registered through his system at what was going to come.

He thought they gave up on the idea years ago when the Sandaime caught them once and their hate groups were scattered but it seemed as if they finally had manage to regroup after all these years.

Coming back to his senses he realised to his dismay that he was already tied up. The men from earlier who had took him out of his apartment threw gasoline all over his body and the wood. Spitting out the small amount that had gotten in his mouth, he whimpered when what seemed to be the ringleader came forward from the crowd that had accumulated and brandishing the lighter he had in his hands, threw it into the wood setting the stake and him on fire.

The scream that tore through his mouth was like nothing they had ever heard, it was blood curdling, it sent shivers down there spines and some even began to wonder if they had gone too far.

 _Hokage tower_

Hearing the sickening scream that echoed through Konoha both Jiraiya and Tsunade jumped to there feet. ANBU appeared in front of Tsunade waiting for her commands, while all available Jounin ran to the area where the scream originated from, what they found shocked even the most seasoned shinobi.

The body of a young man tied to a stake, his skin burning up as the blaze was still ongoing.

Kakashi being one the first on scene, used his sharingan – which had been activated on the way over- to record the scene and all the onlookers, especially the ones cheering.

"water style: water dragon jutsu" Could be heard and felt as the giant water dragon extinguished the enferno and soaked the surrounding areas. Asuma raced over to the young man as soon as the fire was extinguished and with the help of Kurenai untied him and lowered him to the ground as they waited for the Godaime.

Seconds later she arrived and rushed over to them, she was horrified at the sight of the man's skin peeling off.

Stabilising him, she and a team of medics raced over to the hospital in hope of saving his life.

 _A/N Hey soooooo soorrryyy it's late I was so busy with Christmas and Boxing day that I just only finished it now, so if there are any mistakes then please point them out so I can fix them!_

 _Also I'm going to be at my Dad's for a few days so I won't be able to write and upload another chapter till either New years eve or New years day._

 _ANYWAY! I hoped you enjoyed it and can point out any parts you liked or didn't like so I know what to write for future reference. See ya soon – AnimePanic._


	4. Chapter 3: Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki?

**AHH! It's finally here even if it is really short, I just couldn't seem to extend it and I didn't want to leave you guys on a cliffy so anyway here it is! Thanks to the following for following/ reviewing: Nogetsune96, DemonicIce, Ilikebob. Also thanks to everyone reading so far but I do want to point out that I will not tolerate trolls who like to hide behind the guest review and make people feel bad about there story so no offence but if you don't like this then don;t read it and especially don't post how much you hate it because it's just bad manners, also I do not mind criticism as long as it is HELPFUL criticism anyway sorry for the rant and just go onto enjoying the story.**

Arriving at the hospital, the young blonde was rushed to an operating room where Tsunade, shizune and many other medics hurried to save his life.

Just minutes into the surgery a ruckus started outside the room, due to it being a disturbance Tsunade ordered Shizune to go check it out and to get the people removed from outside.

Outside the room was a startling sight; Shinobi of all ages were guarding the entrance to the operating theatres against many armed civilians. Confused, she walked up to Kakashi and Asuma who seemed to be co-ordinating the protection.

"Kakashi-san, What is going on?" Shizune asked

"Ah, Shizune-san we were waiting for news on the young man, you know the one Tsunade-sama operating on, and then all of a sudden this mob burst in with weapons and torches and tried to get inside, we determined that they were here with the intention to harm so we set up a barricade with help from everyone else who was waiting for news." Kakashi reported with hardened eyes and a glare shot at the mob.

"W-well can you remove them from the vicinity as they are being a disturbance."

"We would need orders from the HOKAGE to exercise force."with emphasise on the word hokage Kakashi looked pointedly at shizune who only nodded and turned back to the OR containing her master.

"Shizune! Why has the noise not stopped?" Asked the impatient Hokage.

Snapping to attention, Shizune recounted her findings, meanwhile Tsunade grew even more angrier.

"Shizune, can you finish up in here, all you need to do is close up" Tsunade spoke with barely controlled rage as she stepped away from the body on her table. Not waiting for an answer she strode out the room.

Once out the room, the noise level rose as people spotted her walking towards them. The civilians seemed to become even more vigorous as they started pushing against the shinobi barricades.

Stopping on the other side of the barricades, she looked at every single person she could see in front of her and eyed them with a look of contempt

The civilians watched her as they quieter one by one. Once all was silenced she asked them a question "What makes you think gives you the RIGHT to trespass into MY hospital and disturb ME during a surgery that has now SAVED A LIFE" Well it was more of a statement but one stupid, idiotic old man who was a the front, literally in front of her scoffed, rolled his eyes and replied.

"YOUR HOSPITAL" he said with a sneer "Your only here because these idiots need some one to lead them! As if, I bet I could lead them and I could make other countries bow at our feet!"

"Really?" She replied with her nose turned up in the air and a smug look on her face "you dare talk back to your Hokage, Your leader?"

"My leader?!" he said before roaring with laughter, a few seconds later he stopped as he felt a shiver run down his back.

"Yes, your leader. Or is it that you have forgotten that this is a military dictatorship? Hmm?" Turning to the Shinobi behind her she asked "Who is your leader?"

They all answered in unison "YOU ARE HOAKGE-SAMA"

Turning back to the old man "do you know the punishment for disobedience? No, I'm guessing? Kakashi what is the punishment for disobedience?"

"Death ma'am"

A chill went through the room as the mob finally realised the severity of the situation they were in. The old man started quaking in fear, his face was deathly pale as Tsunade gestured for the barricade to be let down.

"Leave. NOW." Was the only thing heard before all civilians ran off, turning towards Kakashi she asked him if he had all faces recorded which she rescinded confirmation in the form of a nod.

Suddenly the OR room doors opened and her patient was rolled out; bandages covered his body only his face was visible but even that was a sight to behold as the burns he had received only an hour earlier were nearly all gone, they released a smoke of sorts as they healed everyone watched in awe and wonder when suddenly Tsunade recognised his face. It was the face of ANBU black ops solider Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and son of the Yellow flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

' _How could I be so stupid it was right in front of my face! It's probably even in his file, knowing the old goat Sarutobi-Sensei!"_ She thought as she walked towards his bed and directed the medics to put him in a specially designated ward that only Medics had access to.

 **2 DAYS LATER IN KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Naruto woke to feeling pain all over his body, trying to sit up he felt his bandages crinkle and rub against his raw skin. Wincing in pain he pulled out the IV drip that was attached to him as well as all the other thing connected to him. Suddenly a long droning beep sounded throughout the room as he 'died' according to the monitor, Tsunade and Shizune ran in but stopped short as they looked into Naruto's eyes and realising what he had been doing Shizune ran over and pushed him back onto the bed while Tsunade helped re-attached all the wires.

"Naruto-Kun where do you think your going after being burned alive?" Shizune asked in a soft voice akin to talking to a young child.

"Yeah Brat just where did you think you were going, especially considering your Apartment was burned down."Tsunade added in a harsh tone

"Oh, well… I have no idea" He spoke as his face gained a sad look.

"Well that settles it your staying with me." Tsunade said unabashed

"W-what?! Can you repeat that Lady Hokage?" he asked

"Your staying with me. Now close your mouth your catching flies, it's unhealthy."

 _A/N Ahhhh! IT'S NEARLY 2017! God I'm getting older :/ , I go back to school in a few days so updates will change to being once maybe twice a week if I can. Also have a great new years! - AnimePanic . P.S I'm looking for a beta reader so if anyone wants to help out just send me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!_


	5. Chapter 4: The Beginning?

**Hello! I hope everyone had a good new years and can you actually believe there's going to be a season 2 of AOT? I honestly was so surprised but It kinda sucks because I've already read the manga so.. I kinda know what's gonna happen. Anyway onto the story….**

Turning the key in the lock Tsunade pushed open the door, revealing the grandeur of the Senju clan compounds, Shizune pushed Naruto's wheelchair through to the living room where she situated him next to the couch in the middle of the room. The room let in a lot of light due to it's skylight window at the top, the fireplace – which was made of marble- gleamed in the light nearly blinding any who dared to stare at it for too long.

Looking up at Tsunade who stood in front of him with her arms crossed underneath her chest making them even more prominent -at hot springs nearby Jiraiya passed out from a nosebleed at the image- "So are you going to finally reveal why YOU an S class shinobi got beaten by a bunch of civilians?"

Scratching the back of his neck he smiled nervously as he looked to side and managed to stammer out "W-well… You see Tsunade-sam-"

"Just Tsunade" She insisted

"Hai.. Tsunade well you see I was caught off gau-"

"Stop with the bullshit Naruto, This is your Kage ordering you to tell her why you did not fight back when you were in danger!" She started shouting towards the end while his face set itself in an emotionless mask that made her reminisce of that root shinobi Sai who was added to team 7 after they lost a member who went to ANBU, just around the same time Naruto transferred to Black OP's…..

"You used to be on team 7"

"How did you know that?!" Naruto asked with wide eyes as he stared in shock at Tsunade.

"The transfer was too coincidental for you to not be that member" she stated "Also I looked you up and despite most of it being blacked out, I got the basics."

"A-ah U-um" Rubbing the back of his neck Naruto's eyes darted around the room as if looking for a way to escape, even if it was futile as he was in a wheelchair and was incapable of even feeding himself.

Sighing he gave in and began his story.

 _A/N OMG I'M SO SOOORRRYYYYY i've been so busy with school and tests and recently I came down with a bad case of the flu and only today was I able to write this, which is why it is so short, forgive me pls and hopefully next chapter will be much longer as I am planning to drop quite a few bombshells._


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations?

_Special Thanks To; vampire1166,SaboAceLuffy13 (x2), KellerWeller, charlesk10._

 _Y_ _ou guys are the reason I managed to finish this chapter despite all the stress I've been going through with exams, etc. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, because I certainly did ;-)._

 _ **FLASHBACK TO WHEN NARUTO IS 3 YR OLD**_

"Hokage-sama! you can't be serious?! After what that- that monster done to our village, 3 years ago and now!" A pink haired woman screeched out from the civilian portion of the council chambers. "You have been way too lenient with that THING, despite it terrorising our village every day! WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"

With the closing of that statement Hiruzen Sarutobi raised his head, from where it had been frowning at the sheet of paper demanding Uzumaki Naruto's head. It seemed that no one cared that the boy had just turned three, all they cared about was that he hosted the Kyuubi. Or in their minds was the reincarnate of the Kyuubi no yoko.

The clan heads watched their leader warily as he stood up with an emotionless face, as if he was a root solider, they stared entranced as he glided with an air of grace towards the increasingly paling pinkette named Mebuki Haruno.

"Haruno-san… who rules this village?" Hiruzen asks

"W-what do Y-you M-mean Hokage-sama? Y-you do" She managed to stutter out despite being confused as to why he was asking her this question.

"Hiashi, what does the title Hokage entitle me to?" He asked.

"Absolute power" Hiashi replied with a stoic face but he was mentally growing concerned for the Haruno's well-being.

"Do you know what this means Haruno?" The lack of suffix shocked everyone on the civilian side as they sat in shock, staring at the Sandaime, the one person who always treated others with respect.

"Considering your silence I'm going to guess you don't. Well what it means is that any-one and I mean ANY-ONE who dares to order me to do something, can and will get punished."

The council door slamming open, shocked all even the Shinobi, as they had not even noticed someone was approaching the room. A man stood in the doorway, he had bandages covering over half his body; short black hair stuck up on his head; he wore long black clothes and used an old twisted cane to walk as he strode into the room.

"Hiruzen, I have come with a proposal concerning Uzumaki." He spoke with a clear, strong voice that made it clear he had been a commander in the past.

"Danzo, I thought we discussed this at his birth" Hiruzen replied as he and Danzo walked toward the middle where they met -the Haruno's death averted for now-.

"My proposal does not consist of the same offer, in fact this time I ask you, to allow this seal to be placed on the boy, what it does is it cuts off the foxes chakra but at the price of essentially cutting off his chakra. I say essentially because all it does allow his chakra to work just at civilian levels."

"What about if he wishes to become a Shinobi?" Hiruzen asks as he contemplates the pro's and con's of the idea.

"The best part actually, it only cuts it off when he is 10 miles near Konoha." Danzo concludes with a smirk as he looks around the room and notes how almost everyone seemed to think it was a promising idea.

"I will give my decision at the next meeting this time next month. For now the council is dismissed." His voice rang out with finality as everyone rose and bowed before making there way out.

Once the room was vacated from everyone apart from him and Danzo, he sighed and sat back in his chair at the head of the table.

"That worked out well" He sighed while reaching for his pipe. He took a swift drag as Danzo looked on unfazed.

"Yes, it worked wonders but… that Nara,…. Shikaku was it?" Glancing at Hiruzen, who waved his hand to continue. "He clearly suspects something especially with how calm you were" Danzo spoke pointedly while looking at his best friend since the war.

Sarutobi chuckled yet his amusement was futile as he thought of the man in question.

 **Shikaku Nara**

 **Head of Nara clan**

 **Jonin commander**

 **considered to be one of the smartest Nara's in existence**

 **part of INO-SHIKA-CHO trio (formidable group)**

 **Only known weakness: Family…**

Taking another drag of his pipe, he thought of the young blond child who was currently tucked away in a root base for his safety as earlier he had been a target for assassination by his own village.

The thought angered him, the village, the people he had protected and had put their lives before his own was now the people, who he currently despised and wished that Minato-Baka hadn't gone off and gotten himself killed. He would have been relieved if Kushina had survived but NOOOOO! They had to go off AND DIE. Crying tears as he thought of how Minato had never told him of the secret to the paperwork!

Deciding that now was the smartest time to leave, as his friend went off the rails, Danzo walked away to the root base where he would be able to finally put his plans in motion. He felt no regret as he thought of how he was going to use a three year old to get what he wanted. Oh poor Hiruzen he had no idea what he had just gotten himself into and the best thing was that he would never find out as Danzo had a plan in mind for his 'best friend'. A plan that would give Konoha the final boost it needed to have the ability to conquer the nation.

 _A/N LOL! Did anyone start liking Danzo? Ahhh… it was intresting to write Danzo as a person who cared for another's well-being though the Sandaime was quite difficult to get down. Hope you enjoyed it as this is why Naruto couldn't stop himself from being brutally tortured there is another reason as he was extremely tired and had been injured aswell. Anyway see you sometime soon -AnimePanic:)_


End file.
